


My Heart Will Go On

by bluehairedboy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedboy/pseuds/bluehairedboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari Kyoya was a man who refuse to be bound by anything. He was never attached to anything nor anyone. He stood his own grounds and had never felt the feeling called love.</p><p>It all changed when an Italian Stallion entered his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

He laid himself down on the rooftop of Namimori Middle High. It was night time, and the stars were glimmering unusually beautifully. Which was a rare occasion considering that Namimori is a town where electricity was used to the max. But he did not mind. He closed his metal grey orbs, slowly drifting into a deep slumber. 

He kept dreaming about this blond, foreign man from Italy. Claiming himself as his tutor, it's unacceptable. He did not need no tutor. He was strong enough. He could protect himself. But things kept happening when he was with this man. His name was, Dino Cava— something. Screw Italian names.

That man was very loud, obnoxious and cheerful. Dino kept calling him by his first name, 'Kyoya! Kyoya! I'm here to see you!' That Italian would say. But he kept ignoring those words. It was nothing. 

Hibari Kyoya never knew that someone would actually went all the way across Europe and Cina, East Russia including both Koreas, just to train him. Just to fucking /train/ him. But what was more ridiculous than that was, when he figured out that Dino came /just/ to see him. Just to /ask/ how he was doing. Rich people he swore to God.

The distance never mattered. He could still bite that foreigner to death for disturbing his Namimori. /His/ peace. It irritated him, but he just could not defeat this Dino something. 

Nor distance nor space, Dino would /very/ often visit the raven boy out boredom and hung out with him. Never in his life, that he allowed someone to spend time with him. Not even his right hand man could. It was highly ridiculous. 

But still he came almost every month.

He rested his arms on the metal fence of Namimori Middle High's rooftop, his eyes glaring down at the certain red Ferrari car he had seen more than once in his life. Sometimes, Dino would leave Namimori and didn't come for around half year, but Hibari didn't mind. 

The prefect had finally started to open up to the blond man. For wherever Dino was. Near, far, he believed that he would stay alive. Because the one who will bite him to death, will be Hibari Kyoya himself. And no one else.

One time after 6 months passed by, The Prefect was sitting on the couch of the reception room. That moment, the door slid open, revealing the figure who had opened the door, the same person who had made his way into his heart. The man who had made the cold hearted demon's heart melt just at the sight of his dazzling smile.

That man was, Dino Cavallone.

Without any hesitations, the raven haired skylark stood up and threw himself into the arms of the Bucking Horse. He didn't know what had gotten into his mind but, he had the feeling that he needed to throw himself into Dino's embrace. 

The Blond Italian smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller form of the Skylark. "I'm back, Kyoya." He said softly, resting his chin on top of Hibari's head. The skylark himself had taken a good amount of the Bucking Horse's scent. Oh how he missed it so much. 

"I'll bite you to death if you ever... Let go of your hold on me" Hibari growled out, his palms clutching the Italian's green jacket tightly. 

"I'll never let go." Dino breathed out, cupping his lover's cheeks, "Not until we're gone."

This feeling wasn't something that he could figure, one that he had not ever felt before. One that had him confused, not knowing what to do and what not to do. But Dino had those thoughts of his flown away in a matter of seconds. 

Those herbivores called it.. Love. He thought to himself, snuggling himself further into the Bucking Horse's embrace. "Kyoya... I love you." Dino whispered, placing a small kiss on the Skylark's lips. Those three words had Hibari confused. And he didn't like anything that made him confused. It was not worth his time. 

"I know." He said that because Dino had said those words ever since they built their relationship together. Step by step, The Italian taught the Skylark every little things he had not known. 

Those simple two words were enough for Dino to know that Hibari loved him too. They would always go on, sailing in a white boat on an endless width of the sea. Traveling across the ocean, one by one conquering each oceans the humans had known. 

One time, it would be the Skylark to travel farther from his lover. To Northern Europe, China. East Russia, The South East Asian Nations, farther from Dino. Farther from his lover's warmth. "I'll be back, bronco." He said, his palm sliding from the Italian's cheek. 

But it didn't matter to Dino. No matter how far they were from each other, or how near they were with each other. Wherever each of them were, Dino knew that his heart would always go on. To the Skylark's heart. 

Hibari was the first one to open the locked heart of Dino Cavallone's. Although the Skylark had not realized that he had made his way into Dino's heart. But he didn't care. Both of them had open each other's heart and stayed in each other's embraces. 

Without a care in the world, for only each of them mattered. 

"Aren't you scared?" Asked Hibari when Dino was about to go on a mission, one that could involve his life. One that could separate him from the Skylark, forever. The Don Cavallone smiled, "You're here. There's nothing I need to fear." Was his reply. Hibari's lips curled up into a small smirk. 

"Correct." He pinched Dino's cheek lightly, earning a small protest. 

Dino pulled the raven haired boy into an embrace, kissing him in the process. He didn't hesitate returning the kiss or the embrace. Those two small things were the only thing he had ever needed from the Bucking Bronco. 

"We'll stay forever this way, right?" Asked the prefect, earning a small laughter and a nod, "Of course. Nothing will change between us, Kyoya." Dino buried his face in the skylark's neck. He didn't know, but Hibari smiled. His slender fingers softly made their way through Dino's golden blond locks. 

"You're safe in my heart, Dino." 

"So are you, Kyoya. I love you." Dino placed his hands on the raven haired boy's waist, pulling him closer. Hibari tilted his head upward, showing his lover that smile which was different than his usual, bloodthirsty smirk. The Don Cavallone chuckled. 

"I love you too."


End file.
